


Logan vs The Universe

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, dates going wrong, i dont know how to write cops, logan needs a break, planned dates, remus loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Logan plans a date for himself and Remus, but the universe has other plans.





	Logan vs The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely friend Mel helped me with this! it was her idea, i just wrote it into a fic. she's lovely and she's gonna see this and hello i appreciate u uwu <3

Logan needed this to be perfect. He’d been planning it for days – Designing a picnic of Remus’ favourite foods, booking the reservation at the nicest restaurant he could afford, planning the perfect walk next to the lake that they met at. He’d put so much time and love into his planning (He’d even gone to Roman to double check everything, which made Roman realise just how serious Logan was about the whole thing).

Remus was sat in the passenger seat of Logan’s car, watching the more serious man tighten his grip on the wheel as if it was keeping him alive (Which, Remus thought, it sort of was as it was controlling the direction of the metal death trap they were sat in.). Remus didn’t say that out loud of course. Logan looked stressed enough already.

“Logan, angel, you really don’t have to look so down,” Remus hummed, shifting slightly in his seat, the smell of food from the basket in the back seat driving him wild. His stomach growled. “This is going to be fun! Come on, where’s that pretty smile?~”

The corners of Logan’s mouth twitched up slightly and Remus grinned. That was the best he was going to get right now, but he was fine with that.

Logan pulled into the parking lot and finally relaxed, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He got out of the car, grabbing the basket from the back and helping Remus out. Remus took his hand, their fingers intertwining. Logan lead Remus to a nice, quiet part of the park. They both rolled out the picnic basket and Logan started unpacking. He finally started feeling better – Maybe it’d go well after all?

…He spoke to soon.

Remus looked up when he saw drops of water hit the blanket. Dark grey clouds loomed over them. How hadn’t they noticed them before?

“Fuck,” Logan muttered just before rain started pouring. He groaned, rushing to pick everything up and pack it again. Alright, fine, so maybe they’d just have to eat in the car. It didn’t matter.

They both sat in the car again, mostly quiet except for the loud patter of rain against the windows as they ate sandwiches. Remus watched Logan frown at the sky, mumbling something under his breath. He gently rested his free hand on Logan’s leg, his other reaching for the packet of grapes.

“Don’t worry, Lo,” Remus said. “I’m sure it’ll stop soon!”

It didn’t.

Logan muttered grumpily as he drove towards the restaurant. They’d had a few hours of free time between the two meals, mostly spent with Remus reading out some of his current WIPs to Logan. As the reservation time drew closer, Logan had started the car back up. Rain couldn’t bother them if they were eating inside.

But the universe wasn’t done with Logan just yet.

Blue and red lights flashed behind him and he heard the loud sound of sirens. He swore loudly and indicated that he was pulling over. An officer came over as Logan rolled his window down.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” He tried to ask it calmly, but Remus could hear the snap in his voice. He was irritated. They were going to be late.

The officer raised his eyebrow behind his shades. “Your car matches the description of one linked to a recent disappearance case. I’m going to have to ask you both to exit the car so I can search it and you.”

Logan took a deep breath, holding himself back from yelling as he nodded, stepping out of his car. Remus got out too. The officer took his time going through Logan’s car and Logan felt himself growing fidgety. There was a sound of static and the officer’s walkie made noise.

‘Hey, Remy, we just got a statement from the witness we brought in earlier. We’re looking for a white male, roughly six foot, dark brown hair, glasses-‘

The officer stepped back and pulled out his walkie. “Thanks, Virgil.”

He looked at Logan and Remus, watching as Remus tried to calm the agitated man. He clicked the button to talk again. “I might have a suspect. Caught a couple guys in a car that matched the description, and one of them fits with what you said. I’ll bring them in now.”

Logan, upon hearing this, felt his heart drop. There was no way this was happening – He could handle any other issue, he could handle getting a ticket, he could handle rain, he could handle literally anything else, but to be accused of a serious crime? No. No, he wasn’t going to put up with that.

Remus sensed Logan’s mood shifting again and looked at him. “Lo, I know I’d usually encourage you to go off, but I really, _really_ think you should remain calm here,” He whispered, holding onto Logan’s hand.

“Alright, guys,” Remy said, pulling out two sets of cuffs. “Hands behind your backs.”

Both agreed, allowing Remy to cuff them and place them in the back of his car.

When they got to the police station, they were separated and questioned thoroughly. Remus got put with another officer, one with purple hair and a grumpy look.

“So…” Remus said, face resting in his hands. “What seems to be the problem, officer?~”

Logan cooperated through the entire process. He answered every question as well as he could, gave information on the people who could back up his story, explained that his car had been at home on the day of the disappearance. He sighed with relief when he was let go.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble,” Remy apologised, leading them out. “I’m sure you understand. This case is a stressful one, this small town usually doesn’t have these issues.”

Logan nodded. “I get it.”

Logan finally hoped that the universe would be nice. He held Remus’ hand as they walked along the side of the lake. There was no way it could get worse. Sure, their picnic had been ruined. Sure, they missed their reservation. But how could this walk go wrong?

Logan’s head shot up as he heard the honk of a goose. No. Nope, he wasn’t going to let a bird ruin it. Absolutely not. He kept walking, keeping Remus close. Remus looked at the goose, back at Logan, and back at the goose again. He let out a laugh when he saw Logan glaring at it.

“Angel, it’s a bird.”

“I don’t care,” Logan pouted. “If that bird ruins this, I’m going to lose it.”

Remus smiled and squeezed Logan’s hand. “Trust me, I don’t think this day was ruined.”

Logan looked at Remus, confused. “You don’t? But- But everything went wrong! The picnic, the reservation, the police issue-“

“Logan,” Remus stopped walking, pulling Logan to a halt. “Logan,” He said again, softer. “Today has been amazing because I spend it with you, silly. Sure, it didn’t go as planned – But it was different, and exciting, and I still got to spend time with you.”

Logan smiled and kissed Remus. “Thank you.”

They stood quietly for a few seconds, holding each other before their silence was interrupted by another honk from the goose.

“I really will fight the bird,” Logan grumbled as they walked away.

“Of course you will,” Remus laughed.


End file.
